И все таки Рождество семейный праздник
by Hatalia Hikolaevna
Summary: Гарри, как и всякий отец, печется о счастье  и чести  дочери. Вот только стоит ли так усердствовать?


Название: И все-таки Рождество семейный праздник

Автор: Наталья Николаевна

Пейринг: ГП/ДУ, ЛП-мл/НМП

Жанр: романс, немного юмора

Аннотация: Гарри, как и всякий отец, печется о счастье (и чести) дочери. Вот только стоит ли так усердствовать?

Предупреждения: ООС героев, хромающий обоснуй.

Отказ: Гарри, Джинни, Лили-мл. принадлежат Дж.К.Ролинг. Остальные, смею надеяться, мне.

Комментарий: фанфик написан специально на фест «Реальная любовь» (2009) по заданию «Праздники» (Рождество). Старалась, чтобы было про любовь и праздник, надеюсь, что получилось. Но чувствую, что это мое первое и последнее участие в фесте. В фике использованы следующие контрольные фразы: «Ой, что было, шеф, что было! Это было так интересно!», «Что у нас плохого?», «Какой замечательный человек!», «Средства у нас есть. У нас ума не хватает», «Меня не любят — это минус, но и не гонят — это плюс!»

* * *

><p>Гарри с удовольствием отложил в сторону перо и откинулся на спинку кресла.<p>

Наивная юность. Все-таки совсем не так он представлял себе работу в аврорате, когда на пятом курсе разговаривал с МакГонагалл о своем будущем. Да пару лет, впрочем, не так... Пару десятков лет назад ему еще удавалось побегать за преступниками всех мастей. Теперь же он глава аврората и полевой работы у него почти нет. Зато каждый день приходится перебирать сотни бумажек и делать столько же выговоров и порицаний. Изредка, правда, выговоры сменяются поощрениями, но не особенно часто. Последнее, впрочем, уже по его инициативе. Слишком часто баловать своих подчиненных он не любил.

Дверь кабинета внезапно распахивается и сюда влетает взлохмаченный тяжело дышащий человек. Гарри даже не пытается подняться с места или достать волшебную палочку: он полностью собран и уверен в себе, а значит, при необходимости сможет себя защитить.

– Ты... ТЫ! – взревел дурным голосом незваный посетитель.

Мужчина зол. Очень зол.

– Ты выродок!.. – он снова задыхается. За спиной гостя появилась секретарша. Шелла. По мнению Гарри милая женщина, правда, глупая... Хотя нет, не глупая, просто недалекая. Сейчас она со страхом переводит взгляд со спины мужчины на меня. Я лишь чуть заметно качаю головой. Шелла уже много лет работает у меня, так что понять значение этого короткого жеста ей не стоит труда. Она награждает мужчину недовольным взглядом и скрывается за дверью.

Гарри же не вольно отмечает, что ботинки у посетителя жутко грязные, и он весьма бесцеремонно топчет ими ковер. С годами у него появилась привычка замечать такие вещи. Хотя, может быть, это наследие тетки Петуньи. В любом случае неряшливости он не терпел.

– Кто вы такой, молодой человек и почему столь бесцеремонно ворвались в мой кабинет? Такие действия, знаете ли, могут плачевно закончиться.

И он нисколько не преувеличивает. Ему уже давно не семнадцать, тогда он был уверен, что пользоваться служебным положение просто преступление. Вот только юношеские идеалы давно изжили себя, и теперь он был совсем не обязан терпеть хамство от всяких малолетних выскочек.

– Кто я… – он аж задохнулся от возмущения. – Я жених твоей дочери!

Гарри натягивает на лицо маску удивления. Впрочем, он ясно переусердствовал, судя по лицу посетителя, ставшего почти бордовым от возмущения. Гарри мог его понять: где-то это видано, чтобы отец не узнал парня единственной (и очень любимой, а также охраняемой) дочери. Впрочем, официально Лили пока не познакомила его с родителями. И очевидно, что уже и не познакомит.

– О, так вы мой неудавшийся _зять_?

Гарри вдруг подумал, что недооценил этого мага, потому что не предполагал, что тот решится явиться в его служебный кабинет.

А ведь он его действительно не сразу узнал. Гнев сильно изменят черты людей, и далеко не в лучшую сторону. Впрочем, его оправдывало и то, что ранее им не доводилось встречаться. Но это не значило, что Гарри ничего не знаю об этом юноше. Его орлы собрали на того неплохое досье... с фотографиями. Правда, сейчас, переполненный злобой и яростью, он сам на себя не похож.

Уильям Лоренс. Магглорожденный. Отец владеет парком подержанных автомобилей. Мать домохозяйка. Братьев и сестер нет. СОВ и ЖАБА сданы на превосходно. Амбициозный. Обаятельный. А самое главное весьма стесненный в средствах и влиятельных знакомствах. Слишком гордый, чтобы просить, но, похоже, не чурающийся иных средств.

Чему работа в министерстве его и научила, так это пользоваться подчиненными ему ресурсами в личных целях. А уж в отношении единственной дочери Гарри даже ни на минуту не задумался о противозаконности подобного мероприятия. Информацию о молодом человеке, глава Аврората начал собирать, как только узнал о его существовании.

Чуть насмешливо, явно копируя интонации одного блондина, Гарри мягко произнес:

– Приятно познакомиться. Лили о вас очень мало говорила. И как скоро ждать официального представления?

Впрочем, Лили с недавних пор предпочитает вообще не знакомить отца со своими ухажерами. Всех предыдущих Гарри… хм, скажем так, не оценил. Но что поделать, если, ни один из них не был достоин его дочери?

– Вы… ты… – он снова задохнулся от возмущения. – Я был женихом, пока вы со своими шавками не вмешались!

Да то было хорошее представление, зато моя дочь поняла, что ее новый жених рохля, сопляк и трус.

– Не стоит разбрасывать подобными обвинениями, молодой человек. Это может весьма плохо сказаться на вашей репутации. Настоятельно советую вам успокоится, и покинуть этот кабинет.

Лоренс только и мог, что возмущенно раскрывать и закрывать рот.

– Дверь там, молодой человек, – Гарри весьма невежливо показал пальцем на дверь. – Идите, иначе мне придется позвать, как это вы сказали моих «шавок», чтобы они «вмешались».

Громко сглотнув и бросив напоследок злобный взгляд, Лоренс покинул кабинет, громко хлопнув дверью. Почти сразу вслед за ним в кабинет заглянула Шелла:

– Ой, что было, шеф, что было! Это было так интересно!

– Брысь! – беззлобно бросил Гарри, подумав, что теряет хватку: ведь даже и не заметил, что секретарша оставила дверь приоткрытой, что оставило ей почти бесконечные просторы для подслушивания. Просто замечательный подарочек к Рождеству: очередная вереница сплетен. Нахмурившись, Гарри тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с кресла, бросая мимолетный взгляд на часы: время три дня. Что ж можно и домой собираться. Тем более, что сегодня двадцать пятое декабря и, наверняка, в доме предпраздничная суматоха.

В волшебном мире волшебники всегда придавали семье, а особенно детям, большое значение. Чтобы ни случилось, семья для мага всегда была на первом месте. Ни карьера, ни знания, а жена и дети. И в этом Гарри был полностью солидарен с чистокровными магами. Ради семьи мистер Поттер был готов на все. И именно ради семьи он решился на такой некрасивый, даже подлый поступок (а как иначе можно было назвать использование самого большого страха только что отбывшего волшебника и вполне удачной попытке его унизить перед лицом дочери?) А то, что еще не появился такой человек, который был бы достоин его дочери, Гарри был полностью уверен.

Гарри мотнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Не стоит задерживаться, Джинни очень любит, когда он помогает ей в такие дни. Все-таки Рождество – это семейный праздник, к которому и готовиться надо вместе.

Чтобы попасть домой Гарри всегда пользовался порт-ключами: камины он не любил за грязь, а аппарацию ненавидел еще со школьных лет. Нельзя сказать, что порт-ключи ему очень нравились, но другие способы отнимали слишком много времени. А сейчас, отмучавшись несколько секунд, он был дома. Быстро поднявшись на второй этаж, он направился в спальню, где собирался переодеться и принять душ. Но не успел он снять рабочей мантии, как за его спиной появилась любимая супруга. Сердитая и настроенная весьма решительно. Гарри решил сделать ход первым:

– Как прошел день, дорогая? Что у нас плохого?

– Что плохого? Это ты _меня_ спрашиваешь? Кто рассорил Лили с ее женихом? И это в канун праздника!

Гарри даже не пытался отпираться: жена знала его лучше всех. А уж после всех тех сцен, что он устраивал предыдущим ухажерам… Нет, отпираться определенно не стоило, а вот сделать контратаку определенно не помешает:

– Действительно! Какой замечательный человек! Давайте его прямо сейчас всей семьей и полюбим. Я лично не верю, что он по-настоящему любит Лили. Лично я думаю, этот прохвост охотится за нашими деньгами. Ведь у Лили хорошее приданое и…

– Конечно! – не дала ему договорить супруга. – Средства у нас есть. У нас ума не хватает, – Джинни демонстративно постучала костяшками пальцев по голове. Что примечательно по голове любимого супруга. – Ты совсем там рехнулся на своей работе. Везде заговоры ищешь! Скоро, наверное, и меня подозревать станешь!

Здесь Гарри удалось сделать обманный маневр и заключить супругу в объятья.

– Пусти! – Джинни легко стукнула его по груди. – Я еще не договорила! И перестань… перестань кому говорю… А ну не смей отвлекать меня, когда я тебя ругаю, – ей-таки удалось извернуться и выскользнуть из объятий мужа, который еще немного и сломал бы все ее преграды, пользуясь запрещенным оружием: поцелуями в шейку. Ведь знает же, что она не может устоять против этого приема.

– Дорогая, – попытался воззвать к супруге Гарри.

– Так, сейчас ты меня внимательно выслушаешь, – Джинни уперлась обоими руками ему в грудь, стараясь не подпустить близко к себе. – Лили уже который час рыдает у себя в спальне. Я ничем не могу ее отвлечь и успокоить. Так что делай, что хочешь, но сегодня на праздничном ужине должна быть как обычно радостной и счастливой. И если для этого ей нужен Уильям Лоренс, то ты сделаешь все, чтобы он сегодня сидел с нами за одним столом! В противном случае… – заканчивать фразу Джинни не стала, вместе этого наградила супруга _таким_ взглядом, что тот сразу понял: лучше разрешить ситуацию так, как хочет супруга.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри направился в спальню Лили.

Когда он постучал в комнату дочери, то его просто и без изысков послали… далеко. Гарри подозревал, что его дочь выросла, но не до таких же высот. Опять же с двумя старшими братьями (одним из которых был Джеймс!) было бы странно, если бы она не знала таких ругательств.

– Лили, дорогая, я войду? – громко спросил он.

Ответом на его вопрос стал звук разбитой посуды. Или не посуды, но явно чего-то хрупкого.

Аккуратно Гарри приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в комнату. Здесь царил хаос. Казалось, Лили поставила себе целью не оставить ничего целого. Ей определенно это удалось, хотя вполне возможно, что под слоем пуха и перьев еще осталось что-то целое. На кровати посреди этого безобразия лежала Лили и плакала навзрыд. Не спеша, обойдя все подозрительные места, Гарри подошел к кровати и присел на нее.

– Лили, – он легонько тронул дочь за плечо. – Не стоит плакать. В конце концов, сегодня праздник.

В ответ девушка пробурчала что-то непонятное, но явно нецензурное.

– Плюнь и забудь! Он тебя не стоит.

– Я его люблю! – вслед за словами последовала новая очередь всхлипов и рыданий.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и продолжил:

– А знаешь, он, похоже, не такой уж рохля и слюнтяй. Сегодня вот, например, ворвался ко мне в кабинет. Угрожал. Это мне-то – первому среди Авроров. Сказал, что все равно от тебя не отступится, – он ведь не лгал… Так слегка приукрашивал. – А что касается произошедшего… У всех есть маленькие недостатки.

– Даже у тебя? – Лили подняла на отца заплаканные глаза.

– Даже у меня. Но скажу тебе по секрету, – лицо Гарри приняло самое загадочное выражение, – что твоя мама все рано меня любит. А даже если рассердится, все равно потом простит.

– Значит, ты думаешь…

– Я думаю, что тебе надо умыться и начать готовится к празднику, а я пока схожу за твоим кавалером. Рождество – семейный праздник.

– Ты самый лучший, папочка! – Лили чмокнула его в щеку и умчалась в ванную.

Посчитав свою миссию здесь выполненной, Гарри поднялся и направился к выходу из дома. Все-таки придется ему сегодня аппарировать. А так не хотелось!

Из отчетов своих подчиненных Гарри прекрасно знал, где живет Уильям Лоренс. Также хорошо он знал, что тот совсем недавно съехал от родителей и теперь снимает небольшую квартирку на окраине Лондона.

Аппарировал он прямо к подъезду. Найти квартиру Лоренса оказалось пустяковым делом, а вот на звонок в дверь никто не отвечал. Могло показаться, что никого нет дома. Но Гарри не был бы аврором, если бы не проверял все до конца.

– Алохомора! – один плавный, доведенный до совершенства жест, и дверь покорно открылась.

В квартире было темно. И очень тихо.

– Люмос!

Гарри проверил гостиную, потом маленькую спальню и уже напоследок заглянул на кухню. Здесь-то он и нашел хозяина квартиры. Тот сидел за кухонным столом, хмуро буравя взглядом стоящую ровно посередине стола бутылку. На посетителя тот обратил внимание, наверное, только через минуту. Одарив пришедшего ненавидящим взглядом, Лоренс снова уставился ну бутылку. Запечатанную, кстати.

– Меня не любят – это минус, но и не гонят – это плюс! – криво усмехнулся Гарри.

Ответом снова было молчание. Гарри взял стул и сел напротив.

– Послушай, Лоренс. Не буду лукавить: ты мне не нравишься… Даже не так. Мне не нравятся те, кто пытается ухлестывать за моей дочерью. Она же у меня единственная и любимая девочка. Но так уж получилось, что она тебя любит, поэтому ты сейчас поднимаешь свою задницу, одеваешь что-нибудь более приличное, берешь подарок для Лили, и отправляешь со мной к нам домой.

Молодой маг недоуменно посмотрел на Гарри, постепенно в его глазах появилось понимание, потом удивление и под конец недоверие.

– С чего бы мне вам верить?

Гарри, представив себя на месте Лоренса, подумал, что не стал бы так легко верить.

– Не хочешь, как хочешь. Только потом не жалей, – он поднялся, показывая, что собирается уходить.

– Нет! – Лоренс вскочил. – Подождите. Я… я сейчас. Я быстро.

Гарри посмотрел вслед молодому человеку, который в темноте умудрился споткнуться обо все, что только мог, но так и не догадался включить свет. И чего только не сделаешь ради семьи!


End file.
